SpellLine Bling
by Briar N-Chant
Summary: Raven used to call Dexter on his MirrorPhone but, that was then and this is now. Dexter ponders over what he should do while taking a hard look at himself and who Raven used to be. Maybe just maybe, he needs to make a call on his MirrorPhone...Slight song-fic, some Dexven and lots of sadness. Rated T for some adult themes.


This idea is coming to me as I should be sleeping but, since I have a big medical procedure in the next couple days, I figure I should allow myself to have a little fun. Don't worry my fellow fairytales, I'll be just fine! Now, this was inspired by Hotline Bling by Drake which I do not own and I do not own EAH. This is going to be a little on the sadder side but, don't worry. I can try a happier follow-up at some point. And yes, I like it when anyone refers to Raven as 'Pretty Bird'. Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

 _You used to call me on my MirrorPhone_

 _Late night when you need my love_

 _Call me on my_ _MirrorPhone_ _…_

 _Late night when you need my love_

 _And I know when that spell-_ _line bling_

 _That can only mean one thing_

 _I know when that spell-_ _line bling_

 _That can only mean one thing_ _…_

Dexter stared down at his MirrorPhone. Why was beyond his comprehension right now. Honestly, he didn't need to handle his own damn personal calls. He had an assistant for that.

As Blondie's head cameraman, he was basically in charge of most things on her set. He was a celebrity in his own right and had even been working on some short films here and there and once he settled on one, he just might be able to attend that film festival in Puerto Story-co in a few months.

He had so much going for him right now…Why in the world did he feel so rotten?

When his MyChapter alert went off, Dexter answered his own question. He wondered what Raven was up to this time. She had been buying up everything in New Fable City last weekend, she couldn't already be halfway to another distant land by now—or could she?

 _Ever since I left the kingdom you_ _…_

 _Got a reputation for yourself now_

 _Everybody knows and I feel left out_

 _Pretty Bird, you got me down, you got me stressed out_

 _Cause ever since I left the kingdom, you_ _…_

 _Started wearing less and goin' out more_

 _Glasses of Gold Crown out on the dance floor_

 _Hangin' with some Royals I've never seen before_ _…_

Dexter couldn't possibly have stayed in the kingdom after high school! For Raven to expect him to stick around was rather ridiculous. She understood that very much like her, Dexter wanted to build his own destiny.

In fact, the Charming kingdom was Daring and Darling's problem by now. While King Charming hadn't been happy about Daring's relationship with Cerise Hood having come to light, he was a lot more accepting of Darling being caught between Chase Redford and Rosabella Beauty in a battle of affection. Either way, he gave both Daring and Darling his blessing and, he'd even given Dexter his blessing to go off and write his own story; his two other children were doing that as well.

Sure, if he was being honest, Dexter had never intended to leave the kingdom so abruptly…

When he'd finished a Knight Agility course with Darling at Fairytale College and only ended up badly injuring himself on the final test obstacles test of the class well, his horizons had shattered.

The possibility of him and Darling being the first duo of Charming Knights had gone so far down the toilet well, Dexter hadn't known what else to do but accept Blondie Lockes' offer of being her head cameraman on her very own news program.

Relocation had been a sweet part of the deal that Dexter had not been aware of when he accepted her offer. He knew the ins and outs of filming on a MirrorPad and originally thought that these would be his duties. But, when he was handed a 'Camerawiz' book of spells to learn in order to better fulfill his new role, he did his best to memorize it from cover to cover. In fact, Raven had helped him unlock the inner magic he had inside of him and…

There he went again thinking about Raven, his Pretty Bird.

No, that wasn't right. His Pretty Bird was who Raven used to be. Before she let her new role as 'The Good Princess' and soon to be 'The Good Queen' go to her head. In high school she had been hated by so, so many as someone who would only rot and decay much like the poison fruit she was apparently destined to give to Apple White and, now she was regarded as a benevolent sorceress and sex symbol at that!

Dexter tried not to think about the cover of Play Prince that Raven had posed for or of how he had that issue hidden in a box on his nightstand.

 _Ever since I left the kingdom, you, you, you_

 _You and me we just don't get along_

 _Pretty Bird, you make me feel like I did you wrong_

 _Going_ _foreign lands where you don't belong_

 _Ever since I left the kingdom, you_

 _You got exactly what you asked for_

 _Running out of pages in your_ _'_ _royal rapport_ _'_

 _Hanging with some Royals I've never seen before_

Dexter ran at full force towards his nightstand, grabbed the box, and pulled out the issue of Play Prince with Raven on the cover. Part of him mostly wanted to rip in half but, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Instead, he clutched it to his chest and and felt the tears swimming in his eyes. But, Raven had wanted this..hadn't she? Dexter remembered the exact words that Raven spoke to him.

" _ **Look, I love you but, I can't** **uproot my life when it** **'** **s just beginning. I was happy to help you learn the magic but, now that you** **'** **re only going to come visit on certain holidays** **…** **Well, I don** **'** **t want to break up but, if we** **'** **re not even going to be within a carriage ride** **'** **s distance** **…"**_

Dexter felt his heart pounding when he remembered what had been his response to this. He'd walked over to Raven, given her one searing kiss and had proceeded to speak his final words in person to her.

 _" **I** **'** **ll always love you, Pretty Bird. Take care of yourself.** **"**_

He'd failed the 'nonchalant phrase' portion of several wooing classes and he was finally able to manage that in a moment where it really mattered!?

Up until a few months ago, Raven still called him after midnight to check up on him and they would talk until the sun came up…That was, until Raven began staying out later and later with the unfamiliar faces who clogged her MyChapter page.

Though, Dexter didn't particularly care about those transparent fairytales. However, the Charming Prince was rather concerned about what they were doing to Raven.

 _His_ Raven.

Looking down at his MirrorPhone, Dexter wondered if he should make a call right about now. Touching the screen, he noted that it was rather late night and might be the ideal time to make a move.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Aaaaaaand that's it! Sorry for the cliffhanger but, I had a lot of fun writing this, adapting the lyrics to Hotline Bling to be Ever After High-ish and sort of creating a not so perfect story. With that said, maybe I can write a happier follow-up? Who knows, ha ha. And yes, I made up 'Play Prince' and this was rated M for safety considering the adult content I mentioned regarding that and some suggestive tones in the lyrics and the 'caught between two lovers' subplot I had for Darling. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!_**


End file.
